Mothra: Toxic Terrors
by Kendell
Summary: Part three of my Mothra series. The earth's pollution spawns the deadly Smog Monster, Hedorah. Things worsen as a kaiju sent to stop Hedorah, Dagahra, turns on mankind. Only Mothra can stop them from turning earth into a toxic wasteland. Ch 10 up!
1. Welcome to Monster Island

Well its time for the third part of my Mothra series to begin. This chapter introduces three of my new main characters, shows you around my verson of Monster Island, and theres a little bit of monster action. Also I'm having writers block with my other fics at the moment so this series will be the main focus of my attention. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Welcome to Monster Island**

**Monster Island, 11 am;**

A plane landed on the island's runway. Once the off ramp was put in place, a large group of tourist surged out, among them was a tall American named Tucker Richards. He followed the tourist to a building about the size of a large mall. It was the only building most people that came to the island were allowed to be in but that didn't mean the trip to the island was dull. The large structure housed a wall of video monitors that each showed a different of the island's kaiju. Out from that was the gift shop, a kaiju based amusement park and video arcade, the food court, and rooms each dedicated to a different kaiju. Tucker wasn't here for this stuff. He was a reporter and the first one to ever be allowed to enter the research area, he was waiting for his guide. "Hey!" yelled a voice, Tucker turns to find Logan running up to him. "Tucker right?"

"Yeah that's me, glad to meet you." said Tucker, shaking Logan's hand.

"Come on, we'd better go before people start wanting my autograph."

"I know the feeling." the two laugh.

Logan leads him through a door marked 'off limits'. Beyond it was another door, through that was what appeared to be a small glass room. Before Tucker could ask anything, the room starts moving. It then occurred to Tucker that it was some kind of monorail. The monorail moved swiftly through the trees before heading out of the forest. Monster Island was very large, about the size of Panama and located in the Ogasawara Islands as to give the residents plenty of room and keep them away from the worlds major cities. The island's research lab was located on a mountain peak by the south shore that was tall enough to see the entire island from the top of it and was equipped with various non-lethal weapons designed to stop kaiju from escaping, the most powerful being a freeze ray capable of instantly putting most kaiju into hibernation at full power. Tucker was amazed by everything but nearly fell over when Baragon jumped out of the ground beside the monorail. "Relax, its just his feeding time." said Logan.

"I hope you don't mean us." said Tucker.

"Don't worry, this monorail is protected by an invisible force field. It would take something a lot stronger than Baragon to pierce it. The only one on the island strong enough are Anguirus, Rodan, and their offspring and they're friendly to humans, me and my family at least."

The monorail kept going as Baragon threw the meat set out for him into his mouth. The environment takes major change, the lush forest and grasslands they'd been going through was replaced by a rocky coast line. The monorail starts up the incline up to the top of the mountain to the research facility. The facility was a group of white building placed at deferent heights and every direction. The monorail heads into the structure overlooking the bay. As the monorail slows to a stop and the doors open. The two walk out and are greeted by Miki who was holding the hand of a four year old, blond haired, blue-eyed girl. This girl was Logan and Miki's daughter, Kim. "Hello, Mr. Richards." said Miki.

"Please call me Tucker." said Tucker with a smile.

"Hello sir, I'm Kim. Have you come to see the kaiju?" asks Kim.

Tucker was surprised for a second that the girl knew how to pronounce the world kaiju but then remembered where he was. "Why yes."

"Then you are very lucky, we're getting a new one right now."

"If that right?"

"Yes it is follow us." said Miki, she leads them to the window overlooking the bay. A massive orange ship with a large metal container on the back chugged into the bay. It one of two such craft, the other was an air ship that transported the kaiju that had to be dropped off further inland.

On the rocks nearby, Varan set sunning himself and having a conversation with Reptilicus and kaiju that looked like a Chinese dragon who Tucker couldn't recognize. "Who's the dragon over there with Varan and Reptilicus?" he asks.

"That ones Manda, she was found destroying research ships near some underwater ruins so they had her transported here." said Kim.

"Smart girl you've got here."

"Well that's what happens when your mother's a psychic and your father's a scientist." said Miki.

"What are those three talking about?"

"My guess is they are placing bets." said Logan.

"Bets? For what?"

"You see there is something we normally don't show the public, the monster's here have a pecking order. When a new monster is brought here, the lowest ranked monster attacks it. If the new one wins, it can fight the next rank until it loses and then that's its rank, otherwise it becomes the lowest rank. I don't really like it myself but it does prevent unneeded fights later because everyone knows their place. Some of the monsters always gather around to watch the fight and some of our workers bet with each other as to whether the new kaiju wins or not." said Miki.

"Don't they get hurt?"

"Yeah but takes a lot to kill a kaiju and anything else heals with in a few weeks, a month tops and if the fight gets out of control, we use the low setting on our freeze cannon to break it up, it doesn't knock ether one out but they really hate it."

A large man walks up to the control panel beside them, Tucker recognized him as a Russian. "Logan, Miki, the freeze cannon is ready, just in case, you know how she gets." said the man.

"Tucker, this is Ivan, he's in charge of our weapons systems and Russia's scientist here." said Logan.

"Hello Tucker."

Tucker takes a hand shake from Ivan. "Glad to meet you." said Tucker.

"Ok, the transport is ready to release the kaiju and his opponent is coming. Watch."

The metal container heaves open. After a few minutes, a gigantic shrimp-like kaiju scuttled out. "What is he?" asks Tucker.

"His name is Ebirah, he was destroying cruise ships in the south seas until we caught him." said Kim.

Ebirah looked over his surroundings, he doesn't look long before a roar very much like Godzilla's echoes through the cove. Out from behind the cliffs on one side of the bay comes a monster that looked like a much smaller, sleeker, and more agile version of the King of the Monsters. Tucker recognized this creature, she was Zilla, a mutated iguana who attacked New York awhile ago. Zilla stomped towards Ebirah, roaring in challenge. Ebirah replies with a screech. Zilla leaps at her opponent, Ebirah dives beneath the water as Zilla landed. Zilla looks for her enemy before screaming in pain as Ebirah clamps down on her tail with his claw. She spins around and bites down on Ebirah's claw. Ebirah throws his other claw at Zilla's head. She grabs the it with her hand and uppercuts him with her free one. As Ebirah is knocked backwards, Zilla inhales a massive amount of air before breathing out a blast of fire. It connects with Ebirah's chest, driving him backwards and lighting him on fire. Ebirah falls into the ocean, unconscious. Zilla roars in victory and stomps back to her own lair.

* * *

Well hope you liked our opening. Next up, we meet the Defense Forces. 


	2. Good and Evil

Ok, first off thanks for my first two reviews of this fic, if the first two were any indacation, this instellment in my Mothra series should do even better than the 2nd. Today we see the leader of the EDF who is a revived character from another fic were he died. We also see the EDF's new battle mech.**

* * *

**

**Good and Evil**

**Monster Island, midday;**

"What?!" asks Tucker as Ivan offers him a radiation suit.

"We must go inspect Ebirah while he's out cold or we will have to tranquilize him later and I personally don't trust them." said Ivan.

"Why?"

"Think about it, Ebirah is tranquilized, we are beside him, too little tranquilizer, Ebirah wakes up, too much and he is dead. At the moment we do not know how much is required to keep him asleep, once we take blood samples and x-rays, we will know. Now since this is natural sleep, he will sleep until he has recovered from his fight and according to my calculations we have several hours, as long as we are careful but we don't have to worry kaiju are very heavy sleepers. The radiation suits are a precaution if Ebirah was mutated due to chemical or radiation."

"Ok I got all that but why am I going!"

"You want to report, right? Then what better way to do that than get up close to a kaiju?"

"What about the other kaiju?"

"The monsters normally leave the one that lost the fight alone to recover."

"And besides, I'll have the freezer cannon ready to cover you." said Logan.

A few minutes later, Ivan and Tucker are only a foot or two away from Ebirah. "Wow!" said Tucker.

"Yes, kaiju are truly amazing creatures, they are not just a mutation or even a new species of what mutated or evolved into them, the are an entirely new kingdom." said Ivan.

"Kingdom?"

"Yes, if put in orders, there would be kaiju in almost every order but on the other hand they have too many similarities to each other to do that so we placed them in a new kingdom. They are not all abominations to be destroyed, they are beings that need to be study, who knows maybe we can someday align ourselves with them for the better meant of us both but I wouldn't try telling that to Jacob."

"Who's Jacob?"

"A major pain in the neck, he is the commander of the anti-kaiju unit of the EDF and has a hatred for every last kaiju, even Mothra. Guess I can't blame him, his whole family was killed during Bagan and Mothra's battle in Singapore. His parents, wife, and three kids were vacationing there when the battle started, he had luckily left town to set up the trip back to the mainland. His family were killed when Mothra knocked Bagan into a building so he considers all kaiju evil, though we has authority over him so he has to try to capture them before blasting them into oblivion."

**Tokyo Bay, 12:50 pm;**

The water in the bay churned as a giant moved under the sea. The green furry humanoid burst forth from the ocean's depths. His name was Gaira, he had been sinking ships and viscously eating their crews since his first appearance. These had done little to quench his appetite for human flesh so he prepared to come ashore. It was not to be so easy as a fleet of battleships blockaded the bay in preparation for this event. Their spot lights fired into his eyes, sending the nocturnal beast back a few feet before screaming in rage. The blood thirsty kaiju dove back into his home and swam at surprising speeds bellow the surface. He picks up one of the ships and tosses it with tremendous strength. It collides with another ship, turning both into flaming slag. The other ships open fire but their cannons do little against the green giant. He swims quickly to another and slams his fists into it, destroying it in a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, the remaining ships change tactics and fire their maser cannons. Gaira blocks with his arm, his fur is scorched but otherwise unharmed. He dives bellow the sea again and charges at another ship. He wrenches it in his grip until it snaps in half. He reaches into the innards of the ship and grabs a handful of screaming sailors before dropping them into his mouth.

From a nearby command post, Jacob watches on as his men type busily on the computers. "Mobilize land forces." orders Jacob in a calm voice.

Gaira finish crashing the last ship in his tremendous strength. He then heads for land. He is greeted by the shells from a platoon of tanks. The blasts do little more than anger than massive monster. He quickly stomps them into the ground. A platoon of masers move into position. They open fire with a barrage of sapphire rays. Gaira blocks with his arm again but underestimates their strength. His arm is lit on fire, he quickly extinguishes the flames and ducks behind a row of buildings as a second barrage of blasts is fired. He rips a chunk off a building and throws. It slams into the first of the tanks, setting off a chain reaction that blasts the rest to bits.

"Sir, land forces have been wiped out. Should we deploy the air forces?" asks one of Jacob's men.

"No, deploy Apollo." said Jacob with a smile.

Gaira stuffs a handful of helpless humans into his mouth. Suddenly, the sound of massive rockets overpowers the screams of his victims. Gaira looks for the source of the sound. The Apollo enters the battle field from the sky. It looked like a mechanical saurian with two massive rockets on its back, between them were two, giant four barreled maser cannons, from its right arm hung a massive blade and from its left was a enormous artillery cannon, each wrist contained two full metal missiles. "Apollo ready for battle." said the pilot. The rockets stop and Apollo lands. Gaira roars, he charges forward and leaps at Apollo. Apollo slams its cannon into the size of Gaira's head, sending the beast flying into a nearby building. Gaira rises as the repeating masers flip onto Apollo's shoulders. Gaira quickly runs behind a building, dodging the rapid fire blasts. Apollo ceases fire and scans behind the buildings for its opponent. He locates Gaira hiding. He fires two of its missiles into the building, they tear through the building and then stabbing through Gaira's right shoulder. Gaira screams in agony as Apollo charges its cannon. The massive blast impacts the building, destroying it in a massive explosion. Apollo scans for any remains of its opponent. A chuck of building slams into Apollo's head, sending the giant mech staggering. Gaira quickly charges forward and tackles Apollo to the ground. He begins beating the mech with is fists, sparks fly from the mech before four cables shoot from its chest and clamp onto Gaira's arms and legs. An electrical current runs through them and send Gaira recoiling in pain. The center of Apollo's chest opens as it rises. A massive clamp comes out and latches onto Gaira's abdomen. As the electric current runs through, Gaira struggles to break free but is overpowered and slowly loses consciousness. The massive creature falls to the ground.

"Gaira is subdued, preparing to lift to aerial transport ship." said the pilot.

"No, fire the can-" ordered Jacob, being cutoff by Miki coming over the video feed.

"Jacob no, Gaira is captured, bring him here." said Miki.

"Bring him there?! He is a man eater!"

"So was Zilla but we have substitutions for any monster that has a taste for human flesh."

"I still think we need to bomb your little island off the face of the earth."

"So what? We are in charge, the UN wants theses things studied and kept alive and that's what we will do. If a monster shows up that is too powerful to contain, like one as powerful as Bagan or Tyrana then its all yours."

"Fine, Apollo take Gaira to the transport."

* * *

Well hope you liked the fic, please give me feedback on Apollo as well. Next up, the first sight of our two enemies. 


	3. Sightings

Ok time for us to find out more about our enemy monsters. I would also like to tell you that the Mothra's Lair forum is up, fans of this series might want to go check it out. As an update, ch. 2 has been replaced with the one I meant to post so if you didn't get to see it before I replaced it with ch. 1 while trying to update it, its fixed now. Sorry for the mix up and thanks to Zillah91 for pointing this out! Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Sightings**

**Marutoma Headquarters, 5 pm;**

Eric Nelson set in his office. He took over the company a year after his father's death. He didn't blame Mothra for what she did, his father made a serous mistake and suffered for it. When he came in, every country wanted anyway of protecting themselves from another Bagan, after the monster invasion this increased. He knew most companies would try to kill monsters with weapons, bigger tanks, stronger tanks, giant robots. Eric knew they might be effective to an extent but could never keep up with the intelligence a living being or match the power of a creature like Bagan, Mothra, Godzilla or the Millennians. So it all came down to the question, how to you destroy something that like that? The answer was simple, make something better. That's just what he did. They also needed a way to get rid of the massive amount of pollution that made the kaiju. It had taken many years, millions of dollars, and the awakening of the kaiju to do so but his company had finally made a creature able to do both. He looked into the massive tank beside him. Inside was the sleeping form of his creation. All that could be seen was the outline of a quadruped reptile. Suddenly the door swung open and in marched an angry Japanese scientist. "Do you have any idea what you've done!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Genshiro." replied Eric.

"You know all I risked and all I lost to get you those cells and you didn't even use them!"

"I found something better."

A look of shock crosses Genshiro's face. "You didn't."

"Yes I did."

"You fool! You have no idea what effect that could have!"

"Don't worry the cell division is completely stable and in half the time the G-cells would have done."

"That was not what I was worried about. I am worried about the cell's genetic memory, the creature you took those cells from was an evil creature. What if the creature inherits his parent's mind?"

"I'd what my tone if I were you."

"I don't care fire me if you want!"

"Fine then consider yourself fired."

A smile goes across Genshiro's face. "I was hoping you would say that, when this whole thing comes crashing down around you just like your father's plans I don't want to be anywhere near it! And since my contract is now broken, this is mine." he said holding up a vial of green liquid.

"Fine take it. I don't need it for my plans any more!" yelled Eric.

Genshiro turns and leaves. "But they are perfect for when you pet betrays you."

"Idiot, when our creation was complete and helping the world, you'd be famous." Eric turns back to his creation.

**Monster Island, 5:15 pm;**

Tucker and Ivan take off their suits as Logan walks up to them. As soon as they had finished checking out Ebirah and he woke, Gaira was released. Gaira had defeated Ebirah and Zilla before being beaten by Manda. Another team was checking him out at the moment. "So what's up with Ebirah?" asks Logan.

"He's a shrimp mutated by some type of radiation." said Ivan, handing the blood samples to Logan..

"Man that was an awesome experience, I'd say taking blood and x-rays of a giant shrimp will definitely be one of my better memories." said Tucker.

Kim runs up. "Dad, mom needs you guys in the command room, something important is happening." she said.

A few minutes later they are sitting at a table with about dozens of other scientists looking at a picture of a comet flying through the asteroid belt. "Our astronomers detected this comet a few minutes ago. We have discovered that it is on a direct collision course with the ocean southeast of Tokyo. We also discovered that it has an usually high surface temperature." said Miki.

"Do you think it could contain some kind of space monster?" asks one of the Chinese scientist.

"We believe so."

"Then we must prepare for it, the last space monster was Tyrana and she wiped out the dinosaurs and nearly us." said one of the American scientists.

"I agree, we will try to capture the beast once it lands."

"We should call Jacob."

"As much as I hate to get that guy in for anything involving a kaiju but if this was anything like Tyrana then we will need Apollo."

"What about Mothra?" asks Tucker.

"We don't tell the public but Mothra is sleeping and only the Cosmos can wake her. The only way to get them to do that is to go into the forests of Infant Island and considering the fact that nuclear radiation has pretty much mutated everything on it, its almost impossible."

"That and there are those really creepy moving sea turtle skeletons on the shore but that's not very dangerous just really weird." said Logan.

"And on top of that, Godzilla hasn't been seen or detected since he went below the ocean after the showdown with Tyrana." said Miki.

Jacob is placed up on the screen. "What is it? Did Apollo hurt Gaira too much?" said Jacob, still visibly upset.

"A comet is heading for the ocean southeast of Tokyo and we have reason to believe it might be the home of a space monster. Could you prepare for it?"

"Do you want it dead or alive?"

"Preferably alive."

"Then I can't do anything until it lands, if you wanted it destroyed Apollo could blow the comet to bits but if you need it alive I can't do anything until it gets here."

"Fine, we'll see you when whatever is inside is destroying the city."

**Asteroid Belt, 7 pm;**

The comet flew through space at high speeds. Billions of tiny, black creatures called this place home. For centuries they have been carried across the universe. They had been dormant all this time, seemingly dead. Now they were awake and ready for their new home. Their red eyes saw the blue planet in the distance and could sense food on it. They were more than ready to be free of their tiny world. Until then they'd conserve their energy.

* * *

Well hope you liked it. Genshrio will be back later so remember his scene. Hope you liked it, please read and review! 


	4. A Child's Mind

Ok, sorry it took so long, I had some technical problems. Today I'll give you some more info about Kim. Keep in mind who her parents are when reading this. Also I'd like to announce that I'm planning this to have three more installments. The next one's will feature Battra and I'm taking ideas for a title.**

* * *

**

**A Child's Mind**

**Monster Island, 8 pm;**

"So that's all we can do?" asks Tucker as he and Ivan leave the conference.

"I'm afraid so, we might have some defensive weapons on this island but we don't have anything that could destroy that comet." said Ivan.

"Well see you later."

"Ok, your room is three doors down from the control room.", Ivan leaves.

Tucker turns and looks out onto the island. All he thought he'd do is do a report on the island but now he might be in the same place Logan and Miki were when Bagan awoke, stuck in the middle of an attack by one of the most powerful creatures the world had ever known. If that comet contained something anywhere near as strong as the last space monster, the earth was in grave danger. Could even Apollo stop something as powerful as Tyrana was? He looked over to find Kim sitting at a table, busily drawing. He walks over to her. "High Tucker, want to see what I'm drawing?" asks Kim with a smile.

"Sure." he responds. Kim hold up her drawing to reveal an almost perfect picture of Gaira. For a moment Tucker is speechless, how could a four-year-old draw like that. "Wow! You really drew this?"

"Yeah, dad taught me how."

"Do you have more?"

"Yeah come on." said Kim, excitedly.

She leads him down the hall to her room. She opens the door and lets him in. The room was much like the other bedrooms he'd seen in this place, solid white walls, one light on the ceiling, a walk-in closet, and a bed, Kim's had various cartoony pictures of Rodan on the sheets. However there was something else. Hanging from the wall were drawings of the other creatures on monster island, with the same caliber of the one of Gaira. Kim runs over and hangs her newest drawing. "You drew all these? By yourself?" asks Tucker, amazed.

"Yeah, good huh?" asks Kim with a smile.

"Good? More like awesome. Some of the professionals I know can't draw this good."

"That's because they're not psychics." said a voice from behind them. Tucker turns to see Miki walk in. "Kim is one of the most powerful telepaths I've ever seen, she's even better than me. That's how she's become so smart, she can and does copy information from the mines of anyone around her. Considering this place is full of scientists you get the idea of just how smart she is."

"Does she know everything I do?"

"Lets see, your girlfriend just left you, you're an only child, you misspelled camp in your fifth grade spelling bee, and you are 28 years old." recited Kim.

"Ok, that was impressive. If she's so smart why does she still act like a little girl?"

"Because she is still a little girl." said Miki.

"Should of seen that coming."

"She is also pretty good at designing stuff, Kim show him Jet Jaguar."

"Ok." said Kim, she whistles. The closet door opens and out walks a human-like robot. The robot's head, forearms, legs, and part of its upper arms were silver. The chest, part of the upper arms and legs were red, blue and yellow. The head was pointed and had a big smile. Overall it reminded Tucker of one of the Ultraman TV shows he used to watch, not surprising considering its designer.

"She built this?" asks Tucker, amazed.

"No just designed. Logan built him. He might look like something out of a Saturday morning TV show but he is more than able to defend himself. His internal computer system is programmed with a variety of martial arts moves and he can incase his hands in sonic energy. Originally, he was supposed to be made a EDF battle mech but Jacob just laughed at the idea. I think he would have been much more popular with the public than the Apollo is. At the moment he is just Kim's babysitter and protector." said Miki.

"So this guy is like her butler?"

"He'll do whatever she tells him too and will do anything to protect her. That's one of the advantages of being a robot, no fear. He has no fear of dieing to protect her."

"Does he talk?"

Jet Jaguar replies with a series of arm signals. "That means sort of." said Kim.

"Does he know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, his A.I. is really advanced thanks to Ivan's programming skills. Jet isn't the only thing she's designed come this way." said Miki. She leads them up a stair case to the roof. Standing there were for identical human-sized robots. They stood upright, their feet were treads, their hands cone like things, their head looked very bird-like except with a drill bit in place of a beak, and their yellow eyes stared blankly into the night sky. "Moguera units.", at Miki's command the robots turn to face them. "These are called Mogueras, their designs were Kim's second attempt at getting a EDF mech built. With Ivan's help she came up with the weapons systems and this time she tried for a less cartoony design but Jacob still laughed. Logan however saw how we could use them. Mogueras present arms."

"Yes master." said the Mogueras in computerized voice. The hands open to reveal a pair of missiles and the chest plates opens to reveal a dish-like object that Tucker identified as masers.

"Each Moguera is equipped with plasma eye cannons, a powerful maser, can emit an EMP field, quite obviously the drill, and it signature weapons the Spiral Grenade Missiles. These aren't nearly as strong as the full sized version would be but together they could take down a jet."

"How many do you have?"

"Four on each building, two in each building, and four more at the civilian areas. The ones on the roofs are the only ones not concealed. We use them as a defensive system, they are linked into the cameras and if they detect anyone not in the system in these building they will deploy and remove the intruders, the plasma eye beams are completely non-lethal and are used to subdue humans but they will switch to their heavy weaponry if the threat is too high."

"And she designed theses things?"

"Yes I did, with Ivan's help of course." said Kim.

"Attention, massage from Logan, comet has accelerated. Estimated time of impact, 12 noon tomorrow." reported one of the Mogueras.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter. I'd also like to invite you guys to visit the Rodan fanfic I'm posting, hopefully it will do as good as this series has! Next chapter, Hedorah arrives. 


	5. Impact

Ok time for Hedorah to arrive. To answer Zillah 91's question, no Jet Jaguar will no grow, at least no in this fic or how he did in the movie, maybe I'll have him rebuilt into kaiju size latter on. Also Zillah 91 the feature you earn in the last installment is in a few chapters so if you have any suggestion nows the time to tell me. I've also got a working title for the next instellment that features Battra is **Shadow of Death** if anyone has any suggestions for a real name I'm open. Also please visit the forum that I made for the series. On to the chapter.**

* * *

**

**Impact**

**Monster Island,** **9 pm;**

Tucker, Kim, Jet Jaguar, and Miki run into the control room. "Logan is it true?" asks Miki.

"Yes, the comet got caught in Mars gravity and was slingshot around by its own momentum. That increased its speed." said Logan grimly.

"Any more proof of a kaiju on it?" asks Tucker.

"At the moment we can't tell, though the Hubble showed that vast portions of the surface are black."

"That's odd, I wonder if there is any other way to tell what is on it?" asks Tucker.

"Are you a hundred percent sure were it will land?" asks Miki.

"No, as far as we know it could land anywhere in the ocean south of Japan." said Ivan.

"And that moron Jacob won't do anything about it until it lands on his front porch." said Logan.

"How that guy got his job is beyond me." said Kim.

**Comet, 9:15 pm;**

The billions of tiny creatures stared off at the blue sphere that was growing with each passing second. Even now the distant world was equal in size to their small world. They would not allow anything to stop them. A large meteor heads for them. Suddenly, blobs of the creatures bodies shot from the comet and strike the meteor. The blobs quickly eat into the meteor and destabilize it. As the shattered dust of the meteor lands on the comet, several of the creatures suck it in. This was how they survived all theses years, they could eat all most anything, even the most toxic substances were food to them impact they preferred it. The more toxic the substance the better, they had grown able to live anywhere their world finally dropped them off.

Several hours later, their home was about to enter the gravity field of the blue planet. The had moved their weight to go around the red planet they passed, it was nowhere near what they needed. Their sludge-like bodies needed water to stay alive and that planet had lost most of its water long ago. Though they appeared to only be blobs of mud, their combined intellect was high enough and they had been traveling they universe for long enough to accomplish that feat. They were also smart enough to know how to melt a little bit of the ice that made up their home in order to stay alive in the void of space. The largest of the creature, the one they identified as their leader, ordered with a gurgle-like screech to hide deep inside the comets crust. The creatures begin to borrow deep inside the ice and dust.

Seconds latter, their home passes the planet's sole moon and then heads into the atmosphere. As the outer layers of the comet's surface burn up in the intense heat. By the time the comet enters the lower levels of the atmosphere, the creature's are only protected by a layer of dust and ice. The comet slams into the ocean's surface. The water boils and steams from the heat of the comet's reentry. As the water cools and the comet melts even more, the water turns black with the creatures. The water felt good on their skin. There was something different in this water, something that seemed toxic to most creatures. The tiny aliens love it. Their formless bodies begin to take a shape. To a human, they'd look much like a tadpole only black, with bright red eyes. The leader calls his pack to look for the source of this food in the water.

The pack disperses, each looking over every inch of water and eating its fill in the process. Several attack fish with their acidic forms but do little in the small numbers they'd split into to. The leader noticed something, it was growing more powerful the more of this new food source it absorbed. It was wanting very much to find the source. A fish swims past it, its fin dissipating the tiny organism in the water. The partials suddenly reforms into its original form. This surprised it, it had never done that before but then it really hadn't ever needed to. It documents this to memory and continues its search. It swims through a stream of black liquid seeping up from the sea floor. At first it thinks its another of it species dispersed in the water, it was similar in composition to them but it tasted similar to what was in the water. It follows the black stream downward until it finds the source. Deep below, a oil tanker laid on the seafloor, its contents leaking into the ocean. The leader lets out another gurgling screech. The rest of its pack quickly appear before it and follow the leader down to the tanker.

High above another ship sped over the sea. Miki, Logan, and Ivan stood on the deck while Kim, Tucker, and Jet Jaguar were bellow deck. "Stop here." said Miki, sensing something.

The ship slows to a stop. "Miki, I don't think we needed your powers to tell us that." said Ivan, spotting the remains of the melting comet.

The ship pulls up to it and stops. "Its melted a good bit from the ocean water and entering the atmosphere. If anything was on it, its gone now." said Logan.

Miki holds out her hand and searches with her powers. "There." she said pointing.

The others look and find one of the tiny creatures squirming to free itself from a pool that formed in the comet. "Its just a tadpole." said Ivan.

"Tadpoles don't live in the ocean, let me get it." said Logan, he takes out a veil and scoops up the tiny creature. "Strange coloring and its eyes are very devolved."

"Lets head back to Monster Island. This place is creeping me out." said Miki. The ship heads back to Monster Island, the crew unknowing of what now lived deep below them.

**Monster Island, 6 pm;**

As Logan looked the tiny creature over in the dish he put it in. He pokes it with a metal needle, the needle passes all the way through the tiny animal. When he looks it over, he finds it rusted. "That's interesting." he said.

Kim comes over. "What is it?" she asks.

"This creature is made of some type of sludge and it intently rusts steel on contact. It must be from the comet."

"So what should we name it?"

"I suppose you are right, after all we did discover it."

"How about Hedorah?"

"Why Hedorah?"

"Because its made from sludge."

"Ok makes sense." said Logan, he cuts off a tiny piece of the Hedorah. The two pieces quickly reform into two separate Hedorahs before reforming. "That is amazing, it can regenerate if cut in two and it can reform… Oh no"

"What dad?" asks Kim.

"If there are more of these things out their they could fuse together into bigger and bigger creatures."

"Even bigger than the kaiju?"

"I'm afraid so."

**Impact Site, 6:30 pm;**

The billions of tadpoles had decreased to hundreds of three foot long tadpoles and two tadpoles about the size of a small ship. None of them had died, Logan's fears were right.

* * *

Well I hope I left you with an ok cliffhanger. Next chapter, Hedorah's rampage. 


	6. A New Life Form

Well its time for Hedorah to attack. I'd like to ask something though, does anyone know what gender Hedorah is? I don't know myself. Well here we go!**

* * *

**

**A New Life Form**

**Pacific Ocean, south of Japan, 9:30 pm;**

The massive pack moved quickly, lead by the larger tadpole being controlled by their leader. They had exhausted the tanker's supply of oil and the Hedorahs were still very hungry. Never before had there been so much food form them to eat. The oceans were heavily polluted by mankind's foolishness. The amount of food increased as the came closer to land. Below the pack, fish were reduced to skeletons by the acidic forms. The leader felt that it's kind grow stronger with each passing moment. When they landed, they were no more the a nuisance for anything but now nothing they touched survived. If mankind had not been so foolish with their wastes, the Hedorahs would have remained defenseless little animals but soon this new life form would show the world the error of their ways.

**Monster Island, 9:45 pm;**

Jacob laughed from his side of the screen. "You're saying that tiny tadpole could destroy Tokyo?" he said still laughing.

"This is no laughing matter Jacob, these things can combine. If there are enough out there they could grow larger than even Bagan was." said Logan.

"So what? There just tadpoles, what danger could they be? Last time I checked tadpoles were harmless."

"Earth tadpoles are harmless these things came from outer space. We have no idea what these things could do or become." said Miki.

"Well there is that. But what do you want me to do? Apollo isn't sea worthy and do you really expect me to put out an all points bulletin on a massive tadpole?"

"Yes." said Ivan.

"No way."

"Jacob, remember what Tyrana could do? She wiped out the dinosaur and it was only by a flaw in her regeneration that she was destroyed."

"Ok, I'll send out a fleet of ships to find this thing, do you want it dead or alive?"

"Kill Hedorah, I don't think anything could keep something like this contained for too long." said Logan.

With that, a sadistic smirk came across Jacob's face. "Good." he said.

**Pacific Ocean, 10 pm;**

The Hedorahs watched. Another oil tanker had appeared, this one floating above the surface. This time they would have to work for their diner. The remaining tiny Hedorah's merged into another gigantic tadpole in a bright flash of red light. This seemed to attract their pray. The three massive Hedorahs went below the water's surface. As the ship got closer, they prepared to strike. Once it was over top of them, the leader slammed upward sending the ship backwards. Another burst from the ocean and fell on the ships back. Its flesh dissolved men beneath it as the ship lurched upward into the night sky. The last Hedorah rammed its bulk into the underside of the ship, snapping it in half. The trio of beasts converged and started eating up the oil. Once they had finished, they continued the journey to land.

After a few miles, a fleet of battleships spotted the creatures. "Captain, three of the Hedorah creatures straight ahead, orders?" asks one of the officers.

"Blast them back into space." ordered the captain.

The armaments of the ships fire. The massive barrage slams into the creatures' hide. Though it didn't cause any damage or pain, the leader saw they weren't strong enough to defeat their enemies. It let out a gurgling roar again. The two other Hedorahs swim toward it. On contact, the three monsters combine in a red light. A tadpole the size of a Mothra larva appears. Hedorah quickly takes the offensive and fires a barrage of acidic sludge at the nearest ship. Smoke rises as the sludge quickly burns through the ship, causing it to explode once it reaches the core. Hedorah dives beneath the waves. The ships look around for a few minutes before one is over turned by the creature. Hedorah leaps into the air and slams into another ship, crushing it and causing it to explode. The remaining ships open fire and are met in return with a barrage of sludge that quickly dissolves their hulls. Hedorah looks at the flaming rubble before it. It quickly moves in and sucks up the oil, becoming more powerful. It swims off towards land.

**Monster Island, 1 am;**

"The ships aren't responding to any contacts." said Jacob. "Last thing I got was that they were preparing to engage three Hedorahs that were the size of an oil tanker, then nothing."

"The Hedorahs must off been too much for them." said Logan.

"If they are already strong enough to destroy a fleet of battleships, I wonder what all they are capable of?" asks Miki.

"Sir, I just got a report of a giant tadpole in Tokyo bay, it's a lot bigger than the smaller Hedorahs." said one of Jacob's men.

"The three giant Hedorahs must of merged into one." said Logan.

"Its still confined to the bay right?" asks Jacob.

"As long as it stays a tadpole, with the structure theses things have, I wouldn't count anything out."

**Tokyo, 1:05 am;**

Hedorah swam through the surf. The water here was full of pollution but it could sense that there was more food to be had on shore. With that, its body is engulfed in red energy. A almost formless foot slammed onto shore. Hedorah hulled itself onto dry land. It looked over its new form. It overall resembled a melted, four legged mouth-less reptilian creature. It didn't care what this form looked like, it would serve its purpose. The Hedorah moved its way inland. People ran in fear of the giant beast. It wrapped its front foot around a car and pulled it in. The exhaust from the cares engines tasted very good to the massive beast. It looked around and ripped through the nearest building. It found nothing but found something it enjoyed, destruction. It ripped through the buildings, dissolving humans and metal. Before long, a large piece of the city was flaming rubble. Hedorah looked around. It saw a factory, their smoke stacks spouting black smoke into the night sky. If Hedorah had a mouth, it would be watering right now. It crawled towards the build and climbed the side of the smoke stacks, hardening its skin to prevent it from dissolving the structure, it found this also let it move better. It covers the top of the stack with its head and sucking in the smoke. Hedorah grew more powerful with each second. The EDF forces moved into position to attack Hedorah.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed Hedorah's rampage, he'll do a lot more damage in his later forms, his attacks in this form are pretty limited. Next up, the EDF tries to come up with a way to kill Hedorah and Hedorah throws down against Apollo. 


	7. All Out Assault

Ok time for the millitary to try to kill Hedorah. You all know how that normally ends up. Before I forget, I don't own Mothra, Dagahra, Hedorah, or any other monster in this fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**All Out Assault**

**Monster Island, 1:15 am;**

"Hedorah has come ashore, somehow he's transformed into a four legged stage like a frog." said Jacob.

"Amazing. This thing is truly incredible. Able to merge together or transform. I've never seen anything, even a kaiju do that." said Logan.

"I don't care what you think about this monster. He's torn a good bit of the city apart and I just want to know what it will take to kill him."

"I don't know yet but keep any steel armored weapons away from him, his body rust steel on contact."

"Will it have any effect on the NT-20 armor on Apollo?"

"At the very least it shouldn't rust but tell the pilot to be very careful, we don't know anything about this thing except it wiped out a fleet of ships."

**Tokyo, 1:17 am;**

Hedorah continued his feeding. Becoming more and more powerful with each bit of smoke he ate. Nothing would be able to stop him soon. A platoon of tanks moved into position along with a squad of missile launchers. They open fire on Hedorah. The vast amount of fire power did nothing to injure the space creature as they just detonated on his skin or passed harmlessly through his body. The tanks move aside to allow their maser wielding brethren to move in. The blue beams of energy fire from their cannons. As the blasts hit Hedorah's skin they do little move than give off a shower of sparks. Hedorah doesn't pay any heed until a stray bolt of energy strikes the smokestack he was feasting on. The structure collapses and send Hedorah falling to the ground.

Hedorah rises again, anger brimming in his collective mind. He charges at the beings who dared interrupt his meal. The weapons retreat while firing everything they have at Hedorah. The kaiju leaps through the air and lands on one of the masers. A muffled explosion bursts forth from beneath him. He sucks up the smoke from the blast and throws a blob of his own body at the retreating tanks. The acid quickly melts the tanks into puddles of scrap metal. He turns his attention to the masers and barrages them with melting acid. As they melt, Hedorah grabs one of the missile launchers and throws it onto the others, sparking a large explosion as their missiles explode.

Hedorah lets out a roar of victory. He turns to find another smokestack to feed on. He is interrupted by the roar of rockets. He turns around but is blind sided by a tremendous impact. Hedorah is sent hurdling several hundred feet before skidding to a stop. Hedorah rises to find the Apollo landing . Before Hedorah can do anything, the repeating masers open fire. Sparks fly but Hedorah is otherwise unharmed. Apollo fires its missiles. The powerful rockets tear through Hedorah and several buildings behind him but the creature doesn't even pay notice. He leaps through the air at Apollo. Instead of hitting Apollo, he finds himself impaled on Apollo's blade. The pilot believe he'd won as black sludge flows from the wound. In seconds however, Hedorah falls to the ground as his acid eats through the blade. Apollo kicks Hedorah back several hundred feet. The massive machine charges forward and slams its fist into Hedorah's head. The monster is sent sideways. He fires a blob of sludge into Apollo's right eye, eating through it. Apollo continues its attack however by picking Hedorah up and tossing him into a nearby building. Apollo charges his massive cannon and fires. Hedorah nearly avoids the attack and the building is blown to bits. He leaps at Apollo. Apollo swings its tail around and slams it into Hedorah, knocking him to the ground. Apollo fires its repeating masers and missiles at Hedorah. Hedorah is unaffected and instead grabs hold of Apollo's cannon and melts through part of it. Apollo fires its cannon, blasting Hedorah back in a shower of sparks but doing very little. Apollo opens it chest and fires its restraint cables and claw. They latch onto Hedorah and send electrical bolts into the creature. Hedorah struggles in something mankind had yet to see from the beast, pain. His acid manages to burn through the cables and restraint. He leaps onto Apollo and forces it to the ground. His acid eats into Apollo's chest. Blue energy beams slam into Hedorah's back and he turns to find a duo of jets equipped with masers. Tired from fighting Apollo, Hedorah turns and head to the sea, submerging below the cool waters.

**Monster Island, 2 am;**

"How'd the blob of sludge beat Apollo?!" yelled Jacob.

"It's the acid, it must have intensified since last time." said Miki.

"It's the pollution. Hedorah must be getting more powerful the more pollution he eats." said Ivan.

"But if he eats pollution isn't that a good thing?"

"Not with this creature. The sludge making up Hedorah's body contains a highly concentrated form of sulfur. He's producing it as a waste product. Eventually he'll start creating an even more deadly form of pollution. The Smog Monster must be killed."

"Well the MB93s drove him off, I'll have them set up for when he returns and have Apollo as close to possible to Hedorah proofed." said Jacob.

**Ocean, 2:05 am;**

Hedorah slept. He was envious of the flying things, they were so fast and agile. He could not allow them to out do him. He had outgrown his current forms usefulness. Tomorrow he would fix this.

* * *

Well not even Apollo could stop Hedorah. Next chapter, Hedorah's flying form appears. 


	8. The Gift of Flight

After a long break, I'm finally updating this fic again. I was pretty busy with my Rodan fic and put this fic on the backburner, well I'm taking it off. With any hope I will post every week. I've decided to end this series with this fic but I do plan on a follow up series with a new cast, I just feel I've done what I can devolping these characters and need to refresh my character pool for the series. At the moment I've only got Battra planned for that one but I hope it will be good. Anyway on to chapter!**

* * *

**

**The Gift of Flight**

**JSDF HQ, 8:15 am;**

Miki, Logan, Ivan and Tucker walk in to greet Jacob. "Hello sir." said Tucker.

"Logan, who is this man?" asks Jacob without emotion.

"He's a reporter that was on Monster Island." said Logan.

"Get rid of him."

"Look Jacob, he's a part of this now to, besides you Defense Force idiots need any good press you can get after last night." said Ivan, Jacob steps back, intimidated by the massive Russian.

"Fine, now what do we do?"

"According to what we've seen, Hedorah is nocturnal so we shouldn't have much of a problem during the day and we should order that all people of Tokyo keep their lights on bright until Hedorah is dead." said Miki.

**Ocean, 9 am;**

Hedorah plowed through the surf. His new body wasn't nearly as mobile as his infant stage but being able to go on land outweighed that inconvenience. He had the form he wanted in his mind, one that could allow him to fly but he needed more energy than he had to do that. He was still unsure of what to do. He could head for the mainland and absorb the pollution but then he could attract attention. If he didn't, he'd have to wait till night to sneak into the bay. His mind couldn't resist the temptation, he had to reach his next stage of evolution as quickly as possible. He turned to Japan.

**JSDF HQ, 9:25 am;**

"Sir, Hedorah is in Osaka bay." said one of Jacob's men.

"Nocturnal huh?" asks Jacob, angry.

"It's evolving far more rapidly than we thought. It was only a bunch of almost one celled organisms a few days ago and now its able to cause mass destruction." said Ivan.

"Reactive evolution, just like Tyrana's." said Miki.

"How do we stop it?!" yelled Jacob.

"Keep trying and hope it makes a mistake." said Logan.

"Send in all available forces, if you can't kill it, drive it back into the bay!"

**Osaka, 9:30 am;**

Hedorah came ashore. People screamed and ran from the smog monster, those who couldn't get away were dissolved in the massive creature. Hedorah dragged in some cars, sucking the pollutants from their exhaust. Maser tanks unleashed a barrage of beams on him. Angry at having his meal interrupted, Hedorah attacks. A barrage of acidic blobs and some body slams quickly dispatches the tanks. A squadron of jets fly in, raining down their firepower on the creature. Hedorah quickly crawls over to a factory and attaches to the top of a smokestack again, remembering they were a good fuel source. He sucks in the smoke, gaining as much strength from it as he could. The jets continued to drop their payload. The smokestack crumbled from Hedorah's body, Hedorah hadn't bother to control it this time. He had enough. Hedorah let out a gurgling roar as it was once again engulfed in red energy. When complete, Hedorah's new shape looked like an elongated saucer with Hedorah's eyes on top. What appeared to be smoke flew out of openings in the monster. He was flying, he had done it. It took him a few seconds to get control of his new form but he quickly mastered it. He took off after the jets, they were able to outmaneuver the blobs being shot and Hedorah's flying stage. Hedorah's anger grew, he felt like he was being mocked. His eyes glow for a second, a jagged red beam shoots from were his tear ducks would normally be. They collide with a jet, destroying it. Happy with the result, Hedorah attacks again. The jets are quickly destroyed and Hedorah flies off.

**JSDF HQ, 10 am;**

"Please tell me I just didn't see what I thought I saw." said Jacob, rubbing his temples.

"It evolved again, it can fly." said Miki, she almost throws up at what is soon displayed on the screen, what Hedorah had done to the people of the city. All that was left were skeletons and some sludge.

"Logan, explain." said Jacob, in utter loss of words.

"It didn't touch half those people, it must be generating some kind of acid mist, from the looks of things, it must do it on contact." said Logan.

"How are we going to stop this thing?"

"I believe I have the answer." said a voice behind them, they turn to find Eric walking into the room with a smug look.

* * *

Ok, I do believe that was a pretty short chapter for this fic but I suck at kaiju vs. military scenes unless there is a superweapon or something involved, any suggestions on how to improve that is greatly wanted. Next chapter, Dagahra is unvaled! 


	9. The Sea Dragon

* * *

Ok, time for Dagahra to appear. Not much more than that happens this chapter, I'm sick at the moment so I'm having a little trouble writing. Please note that its been a really long time since I saw Rebirth of Mothra 2 so I can't entirly remeber what Dagahra was like and its strangely hard to find a pic of him so if I make a mistake please tell me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Sea Dragon**

**JSDF HQ, 10:05 am;**

Eric calmly walked up to the group. "Who are you?" asks Miki.

"Eric Nelson, son of Clark Nelson and current CEO of the Marutoma Company." stated Eric.

"Thanks but no thanks." said Logan, shooting Eric an angry look.

"I hate to agree with Logan, and I mean really hate to agree but I don't trust you ether. Your dad was the moron that woke Bagan up, he should of listened to the warnings." said Jacob.

"I'm quite aware of my father's blunder, I don't even blame Mothra for killing him. Please I think I have a way to stop Hedorah." said Eric.

"How do we know we can trust you? Your old man was a liar and a crook." said Miki.

"I assure you, I'm different. Please just follow me to the Marutoma HQ, I'll explain everything."

**Marutoma HQ, 11 am;**

Eric leads the group into his office. "Ok we're here now what?" asks Ivan.

"Ok, me and my old man had a lot of difference but one thing we had in common is good business sense. Now what do you think the countries of the world would pay anything to get?" asks Eric.

"Simple, a weapon." said Jacob.

"My guess is something to deal with the pollution problem." said Miki.

"After what has happened in the past few years, my guess is something to defend against a kaiju attack." said Ivan.

"You're all correct. The countries of the world would want something that can do all three. That's what my company has been trying to do. Now another question, what do you need to kill a kaiju?" asks Eric.

"I don't know what?" asks Logan.

"A better one."

"You made a kaiju?!" asks Jacob, surprised anyone would think of such a thing.

"Humanity has created all these kaiju in some way shape or form, I just did it intentionally."

"Can you control it?" asks Jacob.

"Yes, he has several implants in his brain that allow us to program in a base program, he will then do whatever it takes to carry it out."

"Your sure this is safe?"

"Yes, everything we've tested about the creature indicates that he will obey. Sure he has many destructive powers but he will obey us."

"Can we see this thing?" asks Miki.

"Yes come over here." said Eric, he leads them to the window overlooking the tank. "Open the outer shell."

The massive panels on the side that hide the beast lifted slowly into the air. The water filled tank was revealed. Inside was the sleeping beast. He was a quadruped reptile, his skin was dark with a dark red chest. What appeared to be short wings stretched out from his sides but he had an appearance more like a sea creature, he had a short, he had a hole in each shoulder, his head resembled a dragon's with three yellow horns and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "What is that thing?" asks Jacob.

"He's name is Dagahra, he is a genetically engineered creature. We used the DNA from several different kaiju and animals to make him. The blue print is based off a creature from an ancient culture known as Nilai Kanai, it was part of the continent of Mu and disappeared without a trace eons ago. A stone tablet from that culture was unearthed by my father's research teams and it dictated that they were a highly advanced race but had much pollution like we have today. They planned to create Dagahra themselves but died out before that could happen." said Eric.

"How can this thing stop Hedorah?"

"In addition to being very strong, Dagahra feeds on pollution. Hedorah is made of pollutants so Dagahra could possibly eat him."

"I doubt it will be that easy."

"Care to see what he can do?"

* * *

Ok no destruction this time but the next few chapters will make up for it, there will be plenty of destruction! 


	10. The Dragon's Fire

Ok. time for another chapter. Today we have Dagahra showing off his powers. This is mainly for those who don't know about Dagahra's powers and those who enjoy city destruction. Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**The Dragon's Fire**

**Osaka, 1 pm;**

The massive container ship used to move kaiju to Monster Island moved into Tokyo Bay, inside was Dagahra. A safe distance away, the group watched from a mobile command post. "This section of the city was marked for demolition anyway, not that there is anywhere in the city that matters anymore. What Hedorah didn't destroy himself, his sulfuric mist rusted beyond use, let your monster do whatever it wants, just show us what it can do." said Jacob, pointing out the area on a map.

"Ok, let Dagahra out of his cage." said Eric.

The doors opened, letting a surge of water pour out. The genetically engineered dragon walked, rather awkwardly out of the container. It took him awhile to get used to walk on dry land after being in his tank for so long. He moved into the area he was permitted to destroy. "Dagahra, destroy as much as you like but show all of your powers." order Eric. Instantly, Dagahra's mouth snaps open and a crimson beam is unleashed. The beam obliterates a row of buildings in a massive explosion. "Irabushan Beam, its his main beam weapon." Dagahra turns and the holes in his shoulder fire off beams of energy, destroying another row of buildings. "Those are his shoulder cannons, they can fire beams of energy or a concentrated form of digested toxins." Dagahra looks over the destroyed buildings and a part of his genetic structure seemed to have a feeling of enjoyment from the sight. He turns his attention to a taller building. Crimson energy spouts forth from his dorsal fins, ripping through the building and sending it crashing to the ground. A roar of pleasure erupts from Dagahra's maw, followed by another beam, destroying another building. Dagahra launched into the air, taking flight. Back in the base, Eric notices the other's surprise. "What? Didn't think he could fly? I admit his wings are kind of short but he can reach airspeeds of mach 10. He's much faster in the water, up to 150 knots."

"That's pretty fast." admitted Jacob, slightly ashamed that Apollo was slower.

Dagahra began spinning in the air, rings of energy fly from his form. They slice through another skyscraper. Dagahra increases his rotation speed. A cyclone forms around him and begin to tear up the ground. Dagahra ceases after destroying a good deal of his assigned area and lands in the water. "Well what do you think?" asks Eric.

"Part of me thinks you're a sick fool for creating such a creature but the other half is very impressed at Dagahra's powers, he might stand a chance against Hedorah. I'm probably going to send Apollo in to help." said Jacob.

"I thought Apollo was heavily damaged." said Miki.

"We made spares of all the parts, its very easy to repair. We've also covered it in a special sulfur resistant shielding."

"Anyway, I am impressed with his power, he could stand a chance against Hedorah."

"I agree, though we don't know if he's effected by Hedorah's acid." said Logan.

"I'd like to see what he's made up of, just to run some simulations with the kaiju he's made of." said Ivan.

"Hey Eric, is that supposed to happen?" asks Jacob, pointing out that the water of the bay was turning bright red. The cameras set up zoom in on the ocean, showing thousands of red starfish-like creatures spreading out from Dagahra.

"It can't be, the Barem? They weren't supposed to be generated outside Dagahra." said Eric, clearly shocked.

"What are they supposed to do?" asks Logan.

"They are supposed to be inside Dagahra's blood stream to protect him like antibodies. They'll destroy anything that isn't Dagahra. They aren't supposed to be able to survive outside his body, unless…"

"Unless what?" asks Ivan.

"Unless Dagahra evolved."

"What do you mean?" asks Miki.

"We were going to bond Dagahra's genetic structure together with Godzilla cells but…"

"What is it?!" yelled Jacob.

"We used Tyrana's instead."

* * *

Cliffhanger. I know that was short chapter but I'm not good at these types of chapters. See you next time! 


End file.
